


Prologue

by enderstorm



Series: The Hope Of Homeworld [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yellow Diamond becomes Steven, it's not that bad though, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderstorm/pseuds/enderstorm
Summary: Yellow Diamond creates something entirely new.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, TW: vague descriptions of non-con probing and ‘stimulation’. I tried to keep it vague, at least, but, well, that ‘genetic material’ has gotta come from somewhere.
> 
> It's, uh, Greg's dick. In case you were wondering.

“Pearl.” The tall yellow woman, one of the leaders of the Gem Homeworld, Yellow Diamond, called out as she stood up from her chair.  
  
“Yes, my Diamond?” Her loyal servant replied, dispelling her various light screens that she was working on. Reports could always be read and filed later, but her Diamond would never be made to wait.  
  
“We’re ready for phase three of the Organic Superweapon Project. I’m going in.”  
  
“I… understand, my Diamond.” Yellow Pearl found it hard to suppress her tears. She had served her Diamond faithfully for eons, and now she was going to… cease to be. It was almost unthinkable. But she still had her orders, and she would carry them out dutifully. She wiped away her tears, and then remembered something important as the tears flowed out anew. “My Diamond, before you… go…. Blue Diamond would like to-”  
  
“Oh, Yellow!” Blue Diamond wailed as she burst into Yellow’s private office. “Please, reconsider!”  
  
“Blue, we talked about this.” Yellow said softly, embracing her distraught sister. “I’ve made my decision. This experiment will continue.”  
  
“Yellow, please. I… I can’t lose another one.”  
  
“You have to let her go, Blue. And I won’t be gone. Just… dormant, inside my successor. Assuming this works.” Yellow explained, breaking off the hug. “You don’t have to watch.”  
  
“I can’t.” Blue sighed. “Just have your Pearl contact me when it’s over. I trust you’ve made plans for all your colonies?”  
  
“Of course.” Yellow nodded. “Goodbye, Blue.”  
  
Blue Diamond turned to leave, her Pearl following silently behind her. Yellow hadn’t even noticed that she’d entered.  
  
“Oh, Blue. I can only hope you won’t do anything rash without me here to keep your sorrow in check. The entirety of Homeworld rests on your shoulders until my project is fully grown.” Yellow sighed, sitting back down into her chair. “I know _White_ won’t help.” She scoffed.  
  
“My Diamond, the technicians say they are ready for you.” Yellow Pearl interrupted. Normally, she would be punished for interrupting a Diamond, but time was short. Yellow Diamond simply nodded and stood up again.  
  
“Well, at any rate.” She dusted herself off, not that there was any dust on her perfect form. “Have the human brought to my Kindergarten.”  
  
“Of course, my Diamond.” Yellow Pearl replied, punching some things into her light screens as she opened the door for her Diamond. “...Can I make a request, my Diamond?”  
  
Yellow Diamond arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless replied. “You may.”  
  
“I would prefer not to watch the, uh, next phase. I will remain here, if that is alright with you, my Diamond, until your successor returns.”  
  
“Hm. Granted, my Pearl. You have served me well, and you will continue to serve my successor. I would hate to break you with untimely trauma.”  
  
“Thank you, my Diamond. And… goodbye.”  
  
“That will be all.” Yellow Diamond clapped her hands, and with that, the doors to her office sealed shut, not to re-open for another ten years. She quickly made her way down to her Kindergarten via her personal warp pad, where several Peridots and one Topaz, the one holding the human, were waiting.  
  
Every Peridot saluted in unison. The Topaz didn’t, but given that she was currently restraining the struggling human, this was overlooked.  
  
“Proceed with phase three.” Yellow Diamond commanded, as she shapeshifted down to a much smaller size, to be eye level with the human. “Extract its genetic material.”  
  
“Woah, what?” The human’s eyes widened in alarm, as various limb enhancer touch-stumps started to poke and prod at his genitalia. “Hey, this is _not_ okay!”  
  
“Human. What is your name?” Yellow Diamond asked, cupping her hand under the human’s chin.  
  
When the human said nothing, a quick gesture from Yellow Diamond had Topaz twisting his arm at an unnatural angle. “Ow, ow!” He screamed. “Greg! My name’s Greg! Greg Universe…”  
  
“Well, ‘Greg Universe’, I just have one more question for you. What would you like to name your child?”  
  
Greg blinked. “My child? I don’t have a child.”  
  
“You will soon.” Yellow smiled, maliciously. “I’ll ask again. What would you like its name to be?”  
  
Greg once again stayed silent, this time out of confusion than defiance. Topaz still twisted his arm, eliciting more pained screams. Greg shouted the first name that came to his mind, his father’s name. “Steven!”  
  
“Steven.” Yellow echoed, with an amused tone. “How very… human. Yes, Steven will work.”  
  
“What… what do you mean, I will soon?” Greg dared to ask. The Topaz behind him drew in a sharp breath, as though bracing for an angered retort. Instead, the Diamond simply laughed.  
  
“The Organic Superweapon Project, of course.” Yellow replied, as though it were obvious. She elaborated. “Your genetic material will be combined with our technology to create a human imprint, which will be given life by my gemstone. The result will be a half organic, half gem hybrid, _hopefully_ -” She glanced to the Peridots, who all seemed to wither under her gaze. “-with the downsides of neither species.”  
  
“That sounds _really_ messed up.” Greg couldn’t help but comment, as he felt sick to his stomach just listening to her.  
  
This _did_ incur the Diamond’s wrath.  
  
“I’m not interested in the thoughts of a disgusting organic.” Yellow sneered, as the Topaz began to twist his arm again. Any further and it would break, and Greg seriously doubted that they would want to treat it, assuming they even knew how.  
  
“My Diamond.” One of the Peridots spoke up, holding a large vial of a viscous white liquid. Greg cringed upon seeing it, and tried to turn away. “We’re ready. A-are you?”  
  
“Yes.” Yellow grew to her full height again. She took a rather large destabilizer from the wall and pressed it to her chest, just under her gem.  
  
Her Kindergarten emergence hole had already been filled in with new material, ready for her successor’s emergence, whenever that would be.  
  
“After Steven has been planted, take that hu- Greg back to the Zoo, and add him to the genetic viability list.” Yellow Diamond ordered. “And add his name to the project’s record. Steven may want to meet him some day.”  
  
“And… Tell Blue that the deed is done. Though you may be shattered.” Yellow added, ignoring the pained looks shared amongst the Peridots.  
  
This is it. “Stand by.” Yellow sighed.  
  
She activated the destabilizer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, don't get too alarmed/confused. I'll post one more chapter, a big one that both of these small ones had led up to, later. This will be a new AU that I'm working on, not as big as Astral Displacement, but... well, you'll see.


End file.
